Armadilha Pirata
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: A primeira vez que o leme de sua vida lhe escapou das mãos e girou desgovernado, foi na fatídica noite em que bebeu demais com James Kidd. Vergonha.A segunda vez, foi quando finalmente entendeu o significado da palavra glória, foi o dia em que Kidd pintou os lábios de vermelho...O amor é a pior das armadilhas. Minha primeira "Kiddway".
1. Chapter 1

Existem momentos na vida de um homem, que são capazes de mudar para sempre o curso do seu destino. Para alguns vem em forma de glória, para outros, em forma de vergonha.

Capitão Edward Kenway teve os dois.

A primeira vez que o leme de sua vida lhe escapou das mãos e girou desgovernado, foi na fatídica noite em que bebeu demais com James Kidd. Vergonha.

A segunda vez, foi quando finalmente entendeu o significado da palavra glória, foi o dia em que Kidd pintou os lábios de vermelho...

O amor é a pior das armadilhas, sempre escondida onde menos se espera e capaz das piores e mais baixas artimanhas. Quando acontece, nem mesmo um pirata pode escapar.

~,,~

Nassau, 1715

" – Você os conhece, Capitão?" – Perguntou Adéwalé, o homem que ajudou Edward a fugir de seu cativeiro, roubar o Gralha e se tornou um fiel imediato, observando um grupo de piratas expulsar um Capitão da Rainha daquela Ilha aos berros.

" – Sim." – Respondeu Edward. " – Fomos todos corsários juntos. Antes das guerras acabarem. Venha, eu vou apresenta-los."

Desembarcaram e tomaram imediatamente o caminho rumo ao bar do cais. Ambos estavam exaustos e os marujos também. Tudo o que precisavam era de uma refeição, uma cama quente, quem sabe algumas cortesãs e claro, muito... muito rum para comemorar.

A musica estava alta e a animação dos piratas era contagiante. Nassau era a terra sem lei, sem reis e sem regras. Era o porto certo de cada pirata vivo sob a Terra, ou melhor, sob os sete mares.

" – Por Deus! Você é um colírio para os meus olhos salgados! Entre e pegue uma bebida!" – Gritou o homem de cabelos pretos ao ver Edward chegar.

" – Bom dia a todos!"

" – Bom dia Kenway." – Chegou mais um pirata com uma barba negra brilhante, e sem virar para Adéwalé, perguntou " – Quem é isso?"

Edward apertou o ombro negro de seu fiel imediato abraçando-o. " – Este é Adéwalé. Imediato do Gralha!"

" – Gralha?" – Ele riu. " – Você colocou no seu navio o nome de um passarinho?"

" – Adé, esses rapazes são a melhor parte dessa crescente confederação. Ed Thatch, Ben Hornigold e aquele ali é James Kidd."

Um rapaz jovem, que parecia não ter mais de dezoito ou dezenove anos, alto e magro acenou ao longe. Quando Adéwalé saiu, Hornigold se aproximou de Edward e disse: " – Você deixa ele carregar uma arma?"

Edward sabia a preocupação deles por Adé ser negro e muito provavelmente um escravo foragido. " – Calma Ben! Adé salvou a minha vida. Agora nós estamos tentando recrutar uma tripulação para encher o resto do meu navio."

" – Hn, está bem. Você encontrará bons homens por aqui. Mas use cautela, estamos também infestados de soldados da Rainha procurando confusão como se esse lugar fosse deles."

Edward deu um longo gole em seu rum. " – Certo, vou ver o que eu consigo reunir." – Fez um sinal para que Adé o seguisse. Estava muito cansado, porém se quisesse partir rápido em busca do "Observatório" não poderia perder tempo, precisava reunir uma tripulação o quanto antes, ainda mais com tantos navios da marinha real Inglesa e Espanhola infestando os mares.

Deixou o bar com Adewalé em busca de homens, não... de piratas!

######################################

Quando a noite caiu sobre Nassau, Edward tinha as mãos doloridas e agradecia por dessa vez não ter perdido nenhum dente ou ganhado um novo corte que precisasse de pontos. Assim como Hornigold havia alertado, em cada canto da cidade haviam soldados da coroa, atacando piratas e procurando confusão.

A parte boa é que cada grupo de piratas que Edward ajudou a se livrar dos soldados, aceitaram de muito bom grado fazer parte de sua tripulação como agradecimento. Era um capitão ainda de poucas posses, não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer propostas com grande quantia em moedas e a gratidão, faz homes se sujeitarem a salários baixos.

Ele e Adé voltaram para o bar, onde agora a animação de seus frequentadores estava ainda maior.

" – Capitão... eles estão bebendo o dia inteiro?"

Edward riu. " – São Piratas, Adé. Piratas!"

Se fartaram de peixe, siri e frutas tropicais. Beberam rum e decidiram ficar por ali aproveitando da companhia dos outros piratas.

" – Então, quando irá navegar para pilhar algum lugar rico?" – Perguntou Hornigold à Edward, ambos se servindo de mais rum.

Edward já sentia os lábios formigarem e o estranho calor que a bebida provoca, embora ainda estivesse bem o suficiente para perceber os olhos semi-abertos de Hornigold graças ao rum.

" – Já ouviu falar em um lugar chamado O Observatório?"

Foi então que o sempre calado James Kidd se aproximou. Era tão alto quanto Edward, embora fosse magro, linha um nariz longo e sempre usava muita roupa mesmo quando estava quente, era jovem. O Filho ilegítimo de Willian Kidd era muito jovem, e os poucos que não o conheciam, não tinham como adivinhar o quão perigoso aquele pirata era, graças ao seu rosto liso e sem pêlos, e a pele queimada de sol, delicada exceto pela cicatriz no olho direito. " – Sim! É uma lenda antiga, assim como El Dorado ou a fonte da Juventude" – Disse ele. E claro Edward não esquece das piadas infames sobre provavelmente aquele garoto ter testículos minúsculos, graças a voz suave e completamente desprovida de rouquidão masculina.

" – E o que você já ouviu a respeito?"

" – Algo sobre ser um templo ou algum tipo de tumba..." – James se juntou a mesa deixando o rum um pouco de lado. O garoto também estava bebendo o dia inteiro. Era magrinho, rosto lisinho, mas bebia mais do que qualquer marujo e era bem duro na queda, para derruba-lo, era necessário mais rum do que para derrubar toda a tripulação do Gralha. Porém neste dia, até mesmo Kidd já estava com a voz arrastada...

Edward não sabia se era por causa do rum, da musica, da adrenalina de ter conseguido o seu primeiro navio, ou se por finalmente ter encontrado alguém que também já havia escutado a respeito do observatório. Com as mãos ligeiramente desgovernadas por causa do álcool, tirou um desenho do bolso e apressadamente o entregou a Kidd, de maneira suplicante. " – É isso! Veja!"

James tomou em suas mãos o papel amarelado com os desenhos de uma estrutura trabalhada, complicada, como se fosse parte de um grande ouro maia escondido. Edward podia ver que os olhos do garoto brilharam.

" – Merda! Isso são contos de fadas, você não prefere ouro de verdade?" – Gritou Thatch, já muito bêbado.

Kidd se afastou com os desenhos para longe, e isso não passou desapercebido por Edward. " – Isso vale mais do que ouro, Thatch. Isso é dez mil vezes mais do que nós poderíamos pilhas de qualquer navio espanhol."

" – Roubar o rei para pagar-lhe seus indigentes é como nos mantemos aqui rapaz. Não conseguimos nenhuma fortuna, isso é fantasia." – Disse Hornigold se servindo de mais rum.

Provavelmente já havia bebido demais, pois a melancolia familiar que sempre o assombrava voltou a tomar conta de Edward, afinal, se não foi por fortuna que ele abandonou a casa e a esposa, arriscou a vida e estava há tantos anos na pirataria, por que foi então? Seria tudo em vão?

James lhe lançou um olhar solidário ao ver o tamanho de sua decepção, lhe deu um tapinha camarada no braço, devolveu-lhe os desenhos e se afastou. Edward guardou o desenho novamente com cuidado. Ele ainda tinha esperança, algo no fundo lhe dizia que ele tinha uma estrela para brilhar, que seus anseios por fama glória e fortuna nunca estiveram tão perto, voltar atrás nunca foi uma opção.

Ao longe haviam duas ou três cortesãs, elas riam, dançavam e serviam rum aos marujos. Era tudo o que ele precisava para esquecer, do quanto o presente era complicado e do quanto o passado era doloroso, até porque, amanha seria um longo dia.

#############################

Dois homens fortes o arrastavam aos solavancos para fora da estalagem. Bêbado como estava, não tinha a menor condição de reagir.

" – E da próxima vez que quiser uma briga, procure-a no bar, ou no chiqueiro de onde você veio!" – Gritou a velha cafetina fechando a porta bruscamente. Definitivamente, num lugar onde se vende amor, não havia espaço para pancadaria.

Edward trocava os pés de maneira desgovernada, mal conseguia andar três passos sem cair. Queria um lugar para cair e dormir, uma cama confortável e quente, mas acabou de ser expulso justamente do lugar onde encontraria uma cama e um outro corpo quente para lhe aquecer. Como se tudo não pudesse ficar pior, uma chuva tropical se armou rapidamente. Era uma parte detestável daquele lugar, como a água chegava tão rápido que nem dava tempo de fugir sem se ensopar.

O que poderia ficar pior? Ele estava molhado, bêbado, machucado e talvez dessa vez, até tenha perdido um dente... foi quando viu uma figura conhecida de joelhos, debruçado sobre uma moita de flores.

" – Kiiiidd!" – Berrou debaixo da chuva que além de forte, fazia um barulho alto e insuportável.

Igualmente ensopado, limpado o vômito dos lábios com as costas das mãos, estava o rapaz. " – O quÊ?"

" – Pode ajudar um velho senhor a andar, Kidd?"

O rapaz apenas deu dois passou a caiu também. Edward tentou andar até ele e gargalhou quando percebeu que agora ambos estavam caídos na mesma poça de lama. James vomitou outra vez e Edward não conseguia parar de rir. Juntos e se apoiando um no outro, levantaram outra vez. Talvez em quatro pernas, fosse mais fácil de andar...

################################

Quando um raio de sol esbofeteou-lhe a cara com toda a violência, Edward abriu os olhos... então se arrependeu amargamente. A luz o machucava como agulhas, fechando-os novamente, sentiu o corpo rodar... rodar... rodar como se tivesse caído em um redemoinho. Seu estômago raivoso sacudia dentro de sua barriga. Edward lutava contra a vontade de vomitar por sabia que se o fizesse agora, não teria forças nem para levantar a cabeça correndo o risco de morrer afogado no próprio vômito.

Ele não sabe dizer se ficou assim por minutos ou por horas. Sua visão era turva e ele não conseguia identificar o lugar onde estava. Vez ou outra, enxergava flashes com a imagem turva de James Kidd vestindo suas roupas. Numa figura totalmente fora de foco, ele viu a figura alta e esguia de costas, completamente nu enquanto vestia as calças... apagou por mais algum tempo e o viu amarrando as fitas de sua blusa... depois, Edward apagou de vez, abrindo os olhos novamente só quando recebeu um chute no ombro.

" – Kenway!"

A voz de James invadiu sua cabeça como milhões de agulhas em chamas, ele gritava e Edward gritava junto com ele, só que de dor.

" – Kidd! Kidd! Por Favor! Pare!" – Implorou Edward, sentando e levando as mãos aos ouvidos. Então gritou outra vez quando James Kidd o puxou pelos cabelos, forçando-o a olha-lo.

" – Eu vou te matar! Eu nem sei porque esperei você acordar! Me de uma boa razão pra te deixar vivo, Kenway!"

" – O que? Do que você está falando garoto?" – Kidd tinha os olhos vermelhos de ódio e estava mais recuperado do que ele, logo, poderia mata-lo. Sendo assim, era melhor se concentrar e tentar entender porque o garoto estava tão nervoso. – " –Calma Kidd... calma... eu não lembro de porra nenhuma! Por que você está nervoso? O que houve?"

James trincou os dentes e o soltou num solavanco violento. " – Minhas botas! Cadê a porra das minhas botas!"

" – Não grita! Ah! Ah! Porra! A minha cabeça!" – Edward choramingou. E foi então que ele percebeu que estava completamente nu, deitado sobre uma pilha de feno e um cobertor velho, num lugar parecido com um depósito. _Eu estou pelado, porquê? Em que hora eu tirei a minha roupa?_

" – Aqui!" – Disse James Kidd achando suas botas.

Edward olhou a sua volta e sentiu o cheiro familiar no ar, o cheiro de sexo. As manchas de sêmem no cobertor velho e porra seca em seu próprio corpo. Seus olhos arregalaram numa fração de segundos. Nem mesmo durante um ataque de tubarão Edward sentiu tanto pânico. Ele queria gritar mas a voz não saia.

" – Kidd..." – Sua voz saiu fraca, fina e cheia de pânico. " – Kidd..."

" – Caralho! O que?"

Olhou para o rapaz, suplicando internamente para que o moreno lhe desse uma boa noticia. Que dissesse que não aconteceu o que estava com medo que tenha acontecido. " – Kidd... nós... nós..." – e foi demais. Edward perdeu a batalha contra o próprio estômago, deixando com que os litros de vômito, com o peixe, com o siri, com as frutas e todo o rum que bebeu saíssem em jatos para fora.

Quando finalmente terminou e olhou para a sujeira que fez, no feno, no cobertor e nele mesmo, focou no olhar frio dos olhos castanhos de James Kidd. Então o moreno disse: " – Nós o que? Eu não sei do que você está falando." – Nesse momento a voz do outro pirata pareceu mais calma e cheia de auto controle.

Quando James Kidd se foi, Edward deixou-se cair em sua própria poça de sujeira. E então gritou.

_Continua... _

_Essa fic deveria ser uma one shot, mas não será. Tentarem contar essa estória o mais rápido possível. Eu zerei o jogo essa semana e esse casal simplesmente me encantou, me fez rir e chorar, me emocionou demais. Eu TINHA que começar algo sobre eles URGENTE. Nem dava pra esperar minha fanfic de Resident Evil terminar. Não. Enfim, espero que curtam, por favor, deixem seus comentários._

_Bjssss _


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO: Boa parte dessa estória se passa enquanto Edward ainda acredita que James Kidd é um homem. Portanto, algumas dúvidas da personagem ao longo da trama acabam envolvendo a temática da homossexualidade. Eu acabo usando alguns termos bem pesados para o ponto de vista do Edward, mas antes da turminha do "politicamente correto" julgar o rapaz, não se esqueçam que ele foi um homem que viveu ha mais de três séculos. Vamos dar um desconto pra ele né, não deve ter sido fácil...rs Peguem leve!**

* * *

Edward sorriu com a visão nublada a sua frente, era confusa e ele não enxergava direito... Só sabia que desabotoou toda aquela blusa a sua frente, tão bêbado que seus dez dedos pareciam cinquenta. Era tudo preto e branco e simplesmente não conseguia ver nada de forma nítida. Mas escutou a própria voz a dizer: " – James... você é linda."

Então o próprio grito de pavor o retirou bruscamente de seu sonho. Sentou-se na cama, ofegante e suado. As vezes as noites naquele lugar eram tão quentes, insuportáveis para quem nasceu e viveu no Reino Unido. Não era a primeira vez que tinha tal sonho, ou seria pesadelo? Edward não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia se conformar que tenha feito algo assim... Ele e James Kidd... os dois...

_Oh Jesus! Não!_

Sabia muito bem que as vezes acontecia com homens do mar, quando estão há longos meses navegando, sem nem ao menos ver nenhuma mulher. Homens que em segredo aliviavam seus desejos da carne uns com os outros por falta de outra opção. Sabia também de piratas cruéis que as vezes estupravam os marujos mais fracos. Mas Edward nunca fez, nem nunca viu algo assim.

Kidd disse que não sabia do que ele estava falando... Mas Edward sabia que no lugar dele, também negaria até a morte caso eles tenham feito tal abominação. Ambos eram piratas, fora da lei, não acreditavam em regras ou convenções sociais... mais isso? Isso era ir longe demais! Ia contra todas as leis da natureza.

_Eu não sou assim... eu não sou... isso!_

Edward se sentia imundo. Conforme os dias foram passando, tudo o que tentava era se perdoar, esquecer e quem sabe, e gastar seus dias como Kidd... fingindo – ou realmente tentando acreditar - que aquilo não aconteceu! James Kidd não foi mais visto em Nassau desde aquela noite, isso tornava mais fácil para Edward lidar com todos de forma natural e seguir com a vida sem sucumbir ao pavor e duvida cruel.

Nessa mesma manhã, saiu de seus aposentos privados no Gralha antes de qualquer outro marujo. Acordou alguns dizendo que iriam zarpar mais cedo. A verdade é que mudar de ares lhe faria muito bem, e para completar, precisava de dinheiro para armas e melhoria no navio, além de aumentar sua tripulação, caso quisesse mesmo continuar sua jornada em busca do Observatório.

Avistou Adéwalé de pé ao lado do leme do Gralha, à sua espera.

" – Ótima aquisição a de hoje!" – Disse Edward a respeito da pilhagem que rum que conseguiram. " Qual é o espírito da tripulação?" – Perguntou a Adé.

" – Muitos sorrisos, mas sem dentes, Capitão." – Respondeu o imediato. Ambos sabiam que ainda eram poucos e o quanto ainda exigia demais de seus marujos atacar navios espanhóis. " – Alguns deles cochicham sobre encontrarmos o Mestre Kidd para o roubo de uma plantação."

Kidd... É claro. Um dos piratas mais temidos que já se teve noticia, mais temido que o próprio pai, é claro que seus marujos cedo ou tarde iriam começar a fofocar a respeito dele, querer fazer um ou outro trabalho para aquele um e Edward não podia evitar de ouvir aquele nome outra vez. Aliás, não conseguiria evitar de encontrar novamente com James Kidd também.

" – Uma plantação? Isso é ambicioso." – Era dinheiro, era muito dinheiro. Edward lembrou, que Kidd poderia tê-lo matado quando estava com raiva, mas não o matou. Ao invés disso, virou as costas e foi embora negando o que houve... Haviam dois caminhos aí: O primeiro era que de fato, existe mesmo a possibilidade de nada ter acontecido. E a segunda... a hipótese da camaradagem entre piratas. Ambos podem rejeitar tal abominação, mas ambos estavam bêbados demais... Seria tão difícil assim simplesmente passar por cima disso e agira naturalmente? Na pior das hipóteses, colocarem seus interesses acima disso?

" – E muito rentável, se você souber gerenciar isso."

" – Aye, é uma boa ideia."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Depois de aportar o navio, Edward seguiu rumo ao encontro com os demais piratas naquela Ilha. Ao longe avistou a fogueira, Thatch, Hornigold and Kidd, todos bebendo e comendo alegremente. Só então lhe ocorreu, que ele foi o ultimo a saber da pilhagem. E por quê? Talvez por quê James Kidd estava com raiva e quisesse coloca-lo de fora.

Isso era uma afronta! Edward não aceitaria isso de qualquer maneira. Mesmo que o pior tenha acontecido, ele não fez nada sozinho. Tudo bem que a situação de Kidd era bem mais humilhante, afinal... se Edward não acordou com o cu ardendo, então é porque foi Kidd quem... _Pare de pensar nisso! Pare de pensar nisso! Não aconteceu... NÃO aconteceu!_

Semi serrou os olhos e chegou perto dos demais homens, de nariz em pé, como se não tivesse nenhum motivo para vergonha. Até porque... Kidd teria muito mais motivos para se envergonhar, então...

" – Ora vejam! O filho bastardo de Willian Kidd, nada mais do que um menino e mesmo assim, dez vezes o demônio que o pai foi!" – Edward proclamou assim sua chegada, apanhando um espeto de peixe para si e colocando-o na brasa, com o canto dos olhos, estudava a reação de James.

O rapaz sorriu para ele. Edward percebeu que se tratava de um rapaz mais magro do que pensava, com um andar elegante, definitivamente não andava como um bastardo criado na sarjeta de um navio. " – Bom te ver aqui, Kenway." – James cruzou os braços e chegou perto, Edward não sabia dizer se tal proximidade incomodava ou não, era perto o suficiente para com a brisa que passou, perceber que Kidd cheirava bem demais para um pirata. " - Roubas-te esta roupa de algum ricaço em Havana?"

" – Não senhor, encontrei em um corpo, um que estava andando e falando merda apenas alguns momentos antes de morrer." – Respondeu Edward, com a boca cheia após uma generosa dentada em seu peixe.

Entregou o peixe para um marujo quando terminou de engolir, então foi diretamente até o rapaz moreno, que ainda estava lá, de pé olhando fixamente para ele. Olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e pôs-se a caminhar com ele para um lugar mais afastado, com a voz baixa e talvez, até um pouco ameaçadora, perguntou: " – Agora, que estória é essa sobre um assalto a uma plantação? Não está me escondendo o jogo, está?"

" – É, não muito bem..."

James ficou sério outra vez, porém Edward não cedeu, continuo-o encarando severamente. Kidd revirou os olhos e relaxou. " – Todos os dias escunas repletas de açúcar navegam por aqui. Todas vindas de plantações próximas, costumam parar aqui para vender algumas caixas." O rapaz o encarava de cima a baixo... Edward então começou a se incomodar. " – Tem um homem visitando aqui hoje que te renderia uma bela soma... então... se quiseres roubar esta plantação, posso mostrar-te o caminho."

Aquilo estava ficando _estranho_... mas tudo o que Edward pôde responder foi: " – Eu quero!"

O rapaz moreno tomou a frente e Edward o seguiu, preferiu segui-lo a distância, a verdade é que a maneira como aquele garoto o olhava, estava incomodando. James Kidd merecia ser respeitado, homens muitos mais fortes e muito mais corajosos do que Edward sucumbiram a sua espada, contudo, isso não o dava o direito de... de olha-lo daquela maneira, não depois daquela noite.

_No que está pensando Edward? Você está mesmo desconfiando que Kidd é um pederasta? Não pense besteiras!_

" – Então, o dono dessa plantação é um tal de Senhor Backford, certo?"

" – O próprio." – Respondeu James. " – É dono de duas delas na Ilha, o maldito é mais rico do que pensas."

" – Exatamente o tipo que eu gosto de ver roubado."

James parou e suspirou. " – Bem, o agente dele está aqui em algum lugar. Encontre-o e siga-o, ele te levará diretamente até o prêmio."

Edward gostaria de ter agradecido, mas nem teve tempo. Kidd já havia lhe virado as costas e ido embora. Sendo assim decidiu manter o foco no seu objetivo.

_Espero que esteja certo, Kidd!_

E nesse dia, assim como o garoto prometeu, Edward conseguiu chegar até a plantação e efetuar seu saque. Por um momento, o Capitão chegou a suspeitar que Kidd pudesse estar conduzindo-o até uma armadilha... por vingança. Mas não. James Kidd dividiu seu prêmio com ele, afinal, poderia ter ficado quieto e obtido todo o lucro sozinho. Kidd foi um camarada.

Os homens estavam cansados e seria uma boa ideia vender logo a carga enquanto ela ainda estava fresca, o Gralha não era o melhor lugar para se armazenar açúcar, por esse motivo, Edward preferia roubar rum, contudo, preferiu voltar ao encontro de seus camaradas e quem sabe, agradecer o garoto. E aquela fatídica noite, se tornar definitivamente, águas passadas.

E lá estavam todos eles, Kidd, Hornigold e Thatch.

" – Bem vindos a nossa república pirata! Somos prósperos e livres! Estamos longe de reis, clero ou coletores de dívidas!" – Brandou Thatch, já muito bêbado com uma garrafa de rum em mãos. Edward tomou a garrafa para si e tomou um grande gole.

" – Quase quinhentos homens agora juram fidelidade a irmandade da costa em Nassau. É um belo numero." – Disse Kidd e dessa vez, nem um pouco bêbado. Edward se perguntou, o quão perigoso seria continuar engolindo aquele rum...

Thatch concordou. " - Mas nos faltam defesas mais robustas. Se o Rei resolver nos atacar, seremos esmagados."

" – Então vamos encontrar O Observatório! Se ele fizer o que esses templários afirmam, seremos invencíveis." – Completou Edward, ainda sem entender o porque insistia em dividir isso com seus camaradas, afinal, eles riam dele quando tocava nesse assunto. Contudo, pelo menos Kidd estava lá, e depois da ajuda de hoje, achava que pelo menos devia-lhe a chance de decidir ter ou não uma parte do prêmio.

" – Esse tolice de novo não, Kenway! Isso é estória para crianças!" – Disse o homem que parece ter desistido de fazer a barba já há muitos dias. " - Eu me refiro a armas de verdade! Roubar uma galeão e virar todos os canhões para um único lado. Seria uma bela decoração para um de nossos portos."

" – Não é fácil roubar um galeão espanhol inteiro. Tem algum em mente?" – Perguntou Adéwalé.

" – Tenho sim senhor, é uma baleia. Gorda... e lenta." – Os olhos de Thatch brilharam e Edward sabia... não era por causa do álcool, aquele tubarão velho sabia o que estava fazendo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Edward foi dormir feliz e bêbado. E também, pensando no quanto sua vida mudou. Antes ficava bêbado por tédio e infelicidade na pequena aldeia que vivia com sua esposa Caroline. Onde não tinha dinheiro, nem felicidade, enchia a cara todos os dias e arrumava brigas por nada.

Agora, ele era o Capitão Edward Kenway, dono de um grande navio, acompanhado do respeitado pirata Edward Thatch, seguiu um galeão francês até a costa da Grande Inagua, se esgueirou sozinho pela floresta e por fim, matou o templário Julien Du Case, tomando seu galeão... e sua Ilha! Sim, agora Edward era dono de uma Ilha!

_Estava bêbado, e isso não era novidade. Chegou batendo a porta e viu Caroline arrumando uma sacola._

_" – Aonde vai, ao mercado?"_

_A ruiva suspirou. " – Edward... meus pais querem que eu vá morar com eles, e... eu quero isso também."_

_" – Você não tem que viver lá! Você mora aqui, comigo!" – Gritou. Já estava de saco cheio dos sogros, eles nunca gostaram dele, nunca acreditaram que um dia ele fosse ser alguém, nunca fizeram questão de esconder o quanto desaprovavam a escolha da filha._

_" – Sinto muito Edward, mas meu pai tinha razão. Tú tinhas um salário decente quando trabalhavas na fazenda. Por quê não podes ficar satisfeito com isso... comigo?"_

_" – Salário decente? Trabalhar lá era tão ruim quanto ser roubado! Quer ser casada com um peão a vida inteira? " – Era sempre o Sr. Scott, sempre envenenando a cabeça de sua Caroline._

_" – Tudo bem Edward. Tudo bem." – Sua Caroline desistiu... ela desistiu..._

_" – Caroline, se sair por essa porta, nunca saberá o que está a nossa espera." – Ela cruzou a porta. " – CAROLINE!" – Berrou uma ultima vez antes de ser oficialmente abandonado. Bateu a porta com tanta força que a escutou trincar._

_Assim como sentia tapas em seu braço..._

E os tapas não pararam... nem mesmo quando acordou de seu pesadelo. Semi abriu os olhos e viu James chicoteando seu braço direito com um galho de árvore.

" – Kenway, acorda!"

Edward arrancou o galho das mãos de James com toda a força – " – Kidd!" – Atirou-o longe. Definitivamente seu bom humor da noite passada acabou depois do sonho que teve. Ainda mais acordado por Kidd quando ainda estava de ressaca... isso é mal, muito mal. Ao tentar levantar-se ainda um pouco tonto, viu que dormiu no troco retorcido de um coqueiro. " – Thatch! Está pronto!" – Gritou, talvez como algum reflexo de sobrevivência, para checar que não dormiu bêbado com James Kidd outra vez.

" – Ele partiu hoje cedo levando o galeão, acha que encontraremos uma boa ultilidade para essa velha enseada." – Disse com seu tom de voz suave, calmo e por que não dizer... desprovido de masculinidade, enquanto apanhava aquele maldito galho de árvore novamente.

Aproveitou que James estava um pouco afastado para ficar de pé no chão, observando o lugar recém conquistado. " – É... ele tem razão, talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa a tempo. Poderíamos manter a frota aqui, e com um pouco de arrumação, chamas esse lugar de lar. Talvez, até convença a minha esposa a vir um dia..." – Procurou dar bastante ênfase a essa ultima frase, sem olhar para James.

_Ouviu James? Eu tenho esposa. Eu sou um homem, e gosto de mulher! Não me esgueire enquanto eu durmo!_

" – És casado, não é?" – perguntou o rapaz.

" – Aos olhos de Deus, sim. Ela me deixou há um tempo atrás."

Então Kidd se aproximou outra vez. Com aquela expressão enigmática, que Edward poderia jurar que escondia um sorriso. " – Mesmo assim, mantenha esse fato muito bem escondido. A maioria dos piratas não respeitam alguém que tenha qualquer tipo de compromisso que não seja rum e saques." – em seguida, deu-lhe um tapa camarada no braço.

Edward sentiu um arrepio estranho. Antes nunca havia notado, mas agora, sentia como se Kidd o tocasse demais. Como se esses tapinhas fossem desculpa para...

" – Pela minha honra." – Completou, sem querer pensar mais nisso. Numa coisa James estava certo, não daria motivos para que outros piratas não o respeitassem, ainda mais esse motivo sendo Caroline, a mulher que o abandonou quando ele não tinha mais ninguém! - " – Se souber de alguma coisa, me avise."

Quando Kidd se afastou, Edward olhou novamente para a bela enseada. Ele era um pirata respeitado e só andava com os melhores. Caroline... era coisa do passado.

_Continua..._


End file.
